


Mind-Boggling and Earth-Shattering

by andalltheselouisthings827



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andalltheselouisthings827/pseuds/andalltheselouisthings827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Did I just refer to my flatmate as “cute”???' Harry then decided it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. Louis Tomlinson, he decided, was fucking adorable. </p><p>In which Louis comes home drunk, mistakes Harry for Liam, and tells him a super secret secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! I hope you like it ;)

It was around 1:30 in the morning when Louis came home. Harry was pacing around their flat, trying not die with worry.  

Around six hours earlier, his flatmate had gone out with some old friends and Harry, even though he was invited, didn’t want to have to watch Louis talk and laugh and share inside jokes with people he didn’t know. Harry hated not being with him, but he hated not having Louis all to himself even more. He also did feel like he needed to sort out these interesting feelings he had toward his friend and tonight seemed like the perfect night to do it. Just to clear things up, these interesting feelings in no way meant that Harry liked him _in that way_ , no, no, no. Harry was sure there was some logical explanation for the weird but sort of good feeling he had in his stomach whenever Louis was around. And it just so happened that Louis wasn’t around. He said he would be gone for at most a couple hours, and Harry had nothing else he needed to be doing.

So he settled down on the couch in sweats and a t-shirt with a cup of tea and the TV turned on for background noise. He sipped the warm drink and tried to remember the first time he had had an aforementioned “interesting feeling” toward his friend. It was about two weeks earlier, and Louis had spilled tea on his shirt.

“Ahh, motherfuck— hot, hot, hot!” Louis yelled as he ripped off the thin article of clothing. Harry, who was sitting across from him their kitchen table laughed at the display at first and Louis’ humorous reaction. But Harry’s smile dropped as fast as the tea-stained shirt to the floor when he saw Louis’ bare chest. He barely registered Louis running to the sink to splash cold water on his burning skin because he was too mesmerized, watching the muscles under his skin move.

“Damn it!” Louis had realized that splashing water wasn’t doing shit for his still hurting skin, so he hurried to the fridge to grab an ice cube. While he was facing the ice dispenser, Harry got lost in the slow curves and probably very soft back side of his friend. He turned back around and Harry’s eyes spotted a vein near his neck. He followed it down to his elbow, and then his dainty wrist, then to his hand. There he lost it because the hand got all blurry. It took him a few seconds to realize that Louis was snapping at him.

“Oi! Earth to Harry! Shut your mouth before something crawls in there, would you? And could you help me clean this up while I get a new shirt?”

“Oh! Uh… yeah… sorry,” Harry stammered, finally ripping his eyes from Louis’ body that he just realized was extremely attractive.

“Thanks. Be back in about an hour,” Louis said, bringing up the joke Harry always makes about him taking forever to pick out what he’s going to wear. He winked before turning to go to his room.

 _It’s not like you hadn’t seen him shirtless before_ , Harry thought stood up to grab a dish towel and wipe up the small mess. _But clearly this time is different and now…_ Harry didn’t finish his thought because he was scared. Scared of his feelings and scared he might admit something to himself he wasn’t ready for. So he pushed the whole encounter to the back of his mind and finished cleaning the spilled tea.

Then a few days ago, it happened again. The pillow fight started when Harry told Louis a new knock knock joke he had thought of while they were lounging around and Louis threw the nearest object he could find at his friend, which just so happened to be a pillow.

“I’ve just about had it with your bad jokes Mr. Styles,” he laughed as he launched the pillow at Harry’s face.

It hit him with an “ _oof”_ and Harry peeked over the pillow menacingly before saying, “Oh yeah? Well how do you like this one?” The pillow flew back at Louis as Harry hugged another one for defense.

“Oh, now you’ve done it!” Louis got to his feet, pillow in hand as Harry grabbed his defensive pillow by the corner and squealed. There was no coffee table in the living room, so the two bandmates were free to whack each other over and over with no fear of tripping over anything. Anything except their own feet, of course. With Harry being the klutz he is and Louis beating him with a wicked smile on his face, it was only a matter of minutes before he fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, as Louis grabbed his arm to try and save his friend from a probably not very painful fall, the smaller boy fell on top of Harry. Louis’ hands fell on either side of Harry’s head and Harry’s hands somehow managed to be on Louis’ small waist. Their faces were extremely close and when blue eyes met green, Harry had only one thought: _I could kiss him right now._ Of course, he did no such thing because Louis started laughing hysterically and rolled off of him, but the thought was still there and Harry could do nothing about it except ignore it and pretend it never happened.

After pushing the thought away, his next concern became Louis.

“Louis! Are you okay?” Harry turned only his head to face the other boy, who was now lying next to him and was shaking with laughter. Harry hadn’t quite figured out how to move the rest of his body after his lips were mere centimeters from Louis’.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Harry. You good?” Louis said, still smiling and giggling.

Harry uttered something like “yeah” and escaped the room before Louis could see the blush that was surely exploding on his face right about now.

 _Ok,_ Harry thought, _So what if I find my best friend attractive? I think Zayn’s attractive too._

 _But you’ve never stared at Zayn open-mouthed for several seconds,_ another part of Harry’s brain countered.

_Fine. But all best friends want to kiss each other at some point, right?_

_Not in the way you did._

_Shit._

_Shit is right._

_So what does this mean—_

_You like him._

_Shit. I like him._

_You know it’s more than that._

_Wait, are you suggesting—_

_Yep._

_Shit._

_Yeah._

_I'm in love with my best friend_

_Yeah._

_I'm in love with Louis._

_Yeah._

_Shit._

Harry finally rejected his earlier hypothesis and came to the conclusion that he was in fact in love with his best friend. But Louis could never, ever find out. And the more Harry thought about it, the more he thought he should never tell anyone and hope it was just a thing he would grow out of. He just really hoped he wouldn’t do anything completely stupid around Louis, because he already was well aware of what happened just when he saw Louis shirtless, for god’s sake.

It was approaching the two hour mark when Harry started to worry. What if Louis found out? What if it ruined their friendship? Harry didn’t even think Louis knew he was gay. When it came time for Louis to be home, Harry was starting to dread his arrival more than look forward to it. But soon ten minutes passed. Then thirty. Then an hour. Then another hour. Harry was freaking out.

He gave Louis about 56 calls, left like 21 messages, and put his head in his hands at least 78 times. The only things running through his head were _What if he’s hurt what if he needs me really Louis once I finally realize I like you you disappear off the face of the Earth what if he’s lying in a ditch somewhere._

Another hour or so passed. He wondered if he should call the police. But then what if Louis showed up the second he got off the phone. Then the police and Louis would be mad. He decided against it.

Yet another hour came and went. He thought about leaving, but then what if Louis showed up hurt and needing comfort and no one was there? He said he’d be back nearly _four hours_ ago. Harry was literally about to have a mental breakdown.

When Louis stumbled in the door, heavily supported by one of the aforementioned “old friends,” Harry leapt from where he was pacing and trying not to cry to help Louis not fall over.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed as he grabbed him around the waist. “What happened?”  


“Liammmm…” Louis looked up at him with dilated pupils. His dark blue collared shirt was wrinkled in odd places and smelled horrific. He was fairly sure there was vomit on it that may or may not have been Louis’.

“No, Louis it’s me, Harry.”

“You are kinda hairy, mister.”

“Ok, I'm just gonna set you down right here.” Harry deposited Louis on the couch and turned to the guy still awkwardly standing in the doorway. He was tall, blond, and looked like your average douchebag. Usually Harry wasn’t so quick to judge, but this guy had put his Louis in danger, and Harry was not pleased.

“Well?”  


“Oh he’s just a little drunk…” Mr. Douchebag shifted uncomfortably and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

“A little?! He can barely walk!” Harry glared him. Apparently the wood under the guy’s shoes was fascinating to him.

“Yeah we were just at the pub and having a great time but I think Louis drank a bit too much.”

“Ya think?” Harry turned back to Louis who was now stroking the couch cushions.

“Ok well it seems you’ve got it covered, so I'm gonna go…”

“Yeah thanks for bringing him home.” Harry dismissed him with a flick of the wrist and barely registered the sound the door closing accompanied by hurried footsteps.

“Some friends you’ve got, Louis,” Harry muttered as pushed Louis’ hair out of his face.

“LIAM!” Louis declared, grabbing Harry’s face. Harry tried not to like it. “I gotta tell you something I just realized at the pub ok but its super super secret you can't tell anyone ok?” He put his finger on Harry’s lips. Harry tried _very_ hard not to like it.

“Can you wait just a second? I gotta get you cleaned up.” Harry smelled the alcohol on Louis’ fingers. There was either sweat or a drink staining his shirt. He was reminded of the tea incident, and not wanting to take advantage of Louis while he was plastered, told himself Louis could shower in the morning. For now, he should just wash his hands and face, get him new clothes, and tuck him in bed.

“No, no I gotta tell you now right now,” Louis struggled against Harry trying to pick him up and take him to the bathroom. He fell back on the couch, bringing Harry with him.

Harry scrambled off his drunk friend and tried to sit a friendly enough distance away, but Louis was having none of it. He, too, somehow sat up and put his arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry stared straight ahead and tried _really really_ hard not to notice Louis’ arm and how warm he was, and how close they were and how now Louis’ leg was nearly on top of him. He felt Louis lips not so much tickling, but fully pressed up against his ear, like Louis thought Harry wouldn’t be able to hear him. Then, as soon as he felt the warmth of Louis’ mouth, it was gone again.

“Wait, you do know Harry, right Liam?”  
  
Harry was slightly hurt at the fact that Louis, his best friend, kept mistaking him for their other bandmate, but he had to admit seeing Louis all disoriented and sleepy-looking was kind of cute.

 _Did I just refer to my flatmate as “cute”???_ Harry then decided it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. Louis Tomlinson, he decided, was fucking adorable.

But it didn’t help that Louis kept thinking he was Liam.

“Lou, I told you I _am_ Harry.”

“Hairy, hairy, hairy…” Louis mumbled as he pulled at Harry’s hair. “Harry! Right!”  


Harry thought his friend had finally recognized him, but apparently he had just remembered his super important secret.

Louis gripped Harry’s head again and shoved his mouth past the curls on his ear.  “Ready for my secret Liam?”

Harry nodded, having given up trying to correct his intoxicated friend. He felt Louis’ hot breath inside his ear as the boy gathered his thoughts and prepared for his secret Harry was sure would be mind-boggling and earth-shattering.

Louis whispered slowly and quietly, only slurring his words a little bit. “I think I have a crush on Harry Styles.”

It was indeed mind-boggling and earth-shattering.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s brain seemed to be broken. It was like the tea incident, where he couldn’t move any of his limbs, but worse. Now he couldn’t move his head or his mouth, which had fallen open in shock, or most importantly, his eyes, which were fixated on Louis for at least thirty seconds. He only regained control of his body when he heard the faint sound of Louis’ snore next to his ear. 

His one true love had fallen asleep and was now drooling on his shoulder.

Harry carefully twisted around to move his arm under Louis’ knees and pick him up bridal style. He carried his sleeping friend to his bedroom, mind still reeling over what Louis’ said.

Harry had to enter Louis’ room sideways so he didn’t hurt the smaller boy’s head or feet on the doorway. He had some difficulty finding the light switch in the dark and turning it on with his nose, but once he did, he continued carrying Louis all the way to his bed.

He kicked the crumpled sheets up and placed Louis carefully under them. After pulling the duvet up his chin and giving one last look at his sleeping friend, Harry turned away to go to grab two asprin and a cup of water. He went back to Louis’ room and placed them on the nightstand for him. He was going to have one he'll of a hangover in the morning.

He turned to go again but he stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Hazza?”

 _Oh now he recognizes me._ Harry slowly turned back around to find Louis looking at him through squinting eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Where’d Liam go?”

Not wanting to cause the already confused Louis even more confusion, Harry replied, saying, “Oh he left a few minutes ago.”  
  
“Oh.”

Harry turned to walk away again. This time he got as far as the light switch and flicked it off before Louis spoke again.

“Haz? Stay with me pleasseeee,” Louis’ voice came from the darkness but Harry obediently walked back over to the bed and crawled in the other side.

He wondered if this counted as taking advantage of someone who was drunk, but dismissed the thought as quickly as Louis threw an arm across Harry’s middle and snuggled into his side.

Harry wiggled his arm out from under Louis to cautiously wrap it around his back and stroke Louis’ hair until he heard quiet snores.

He had never slept better in his entire life.

 

Unlike most movies Harry had seen, he woke up the next morning and Louis was actually still there. It only took him a second for all the memories of the previous night to come crashing back. Harry could not believe his luck. The day he realized he was in love with his best friend, the day that exact best friend confided in him the same secret. Of course, Louis had thought Harry was Liam, but he could sort that out later.

Harry had expected to wake up to a cold, empty bed, but the bed was very warm and very not-empty. There was a body sprawled across Harry’s, and a soft hand lightly gripping his arm.

Louis stirred in his sleep, adjusting his leg so that it covered both of Harry’s and his head so that it rested on Harry’s shoulder. For the second time in thirty seconds, Harry felt like the luckiest person alive, because from this angle, he had a perfect view of Louis’ adorable sleeping face. His eyelashes rested on his smooth cheeks, and his lips were parted slightly to allow air in and out. Even though Louis was going to have a horrible hangover when he woke up, Harry still thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

After spending a few minutes trying to memorize every inch of Louis’ face, Harry moved his eyes over Louis’ head to try and see the clock. It was useless. Louis’ hair was sticking up everywhere and Harry couldn’t see anything over it. He gave up trying to read the clock and turned his head the other way, toward the window. It turns out that Harry was not very good at judging the time by the light sneaking into the room from behind the curtains.

Another problem at hand: Harry had to figure out what to say to Louis when he woke up. He was still extremely happy to find out that Louis had a crush on him, but what if he was trying to trick Liam or something? What if he was lying?

Harry quickly dismissed that idea because as far as he knew, Louis was a very honest drunk. He once even screamed at their management team, “I hate your fucking guts, you know that?” after several tequila shots. Harry grinned to himself at the memory, remembering the looks on their faces before he had to drag his friend away.

“What’re you smiling about?”

Harry didn’t even realize Louis was awake. He slowly turned to face him, afraid that the sight of his sober, cute as hell face would cause him to stop breathing, as it most nearly did when Louis was asleep.

Harry was also a horrible liar. He knew it would be pointless to say anything other than the truth. Louis knew him too well.

“You.”

Louis smiled in a way that made Harry wonder how he didn’t fall in love with him the first time he saw him.

“Owww,” Louis exclaimed suddenly, removing the hand from Harry’s arm and bringing it to his forehead. “I hate hangovers.”

Harry remembered the asprin and water he put on the nightstand earlier.

“Here, take these.” Louis gratefully accepted them and swallowed them expertly. Harry tried not to stare at the water droplets staining his lips.

After taking the medicine, Louis snuggled right back up to Harry, who definitely wasn’t complaining.

A few minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke again.

“Hey Harry, why was Liam here last night? I have this foggy memory of talking to him, then you, but now that I'm sober I can't recall him ever saying he was coming over.”

Harry didn’t know why he felt the urge to try his luck at lying to Louis. He guessed it was because there was no way of knowing if Louis was telling the truth last night. About having a crush on Harry. Then again, they _were_ cuddling in Louis’ bed. But they do that all time during movies and when the other person’s sick. But if he told him, it might make it awkward between them. Of course, there was nothing more he wanted than to kiss Louis’ sleepy face right that second, but he figured it would be best to wait a little while, just to see how things work out.

All of these thoughts crossed Harry’s mind in a second, and Louis was still expecting an answer.

“Oh, he just uh…stopped by for his jumper…that he left at the studio…yesterday. And I picked it up. So he came to get it.” Harry looked straight at the ceiling because he knew if he looked in his eyes, Louis would know he was lying.

“You’re an awful liar, love.”

Harry looked down to find Louis’ bright blue eyes staring up at him with a smile that had a sort of fondness that was only ever directed at him.

Harry smiled back. “I know.”

“So tell me. Why was Liam here?”

Harry hesitated just a moment before telling the truth. He really couldn’t do anything else when Louis’ intense eyes were on him.

He sighed. “He wasn’t here.”

Harry felt Louis tense up.

“What?”

“Yeah he didn’t come over. I think he was with Zayn doing something, I don’t know. But he definitely wasn’t here.”

“But the one clear memory I have of last night was talking to Liam.” Harry knew that Louis hated being confused. He knew his friend always needed to be on top of and in control of any situation. Harry decided to make things clear.

“Uhh… you kept calling me ‘Liam.’”

Louis went from extreme confusion to extreme nervousness in the 2 seconds it took for Harry to finish his sentence. It began to get a bit warm under the bed sheets from his sweat.

“And what did I say to you, Liam?” Louis asked in a small voice. He seemed terrified of the answer, and Harry knew there was no way he could lie out of this one. Or anything, really.

“Um…well…you said you had a crush on me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Interesting. And what did you say?” Harry could tell that Louis was trying to hide his nervousness with fake confidence. If Harry didn’t know him, he would assume this boy knew all the secrets to the universe.

With a voice he hoped wasn’t shaky, Harry replied, “Nothing, I just helped you to your room and into bed.”

“Well, what would you say to that now, if it was true?”

Harry swallowed and waited a moment before answering. “Is it true?”

Louis broke into a grin and slapped him playfully on the arm. “I asked you first!”

“Fine,” Harry said, trying to sound harsh, but since he was smiling back at Louis, probably ended up sounding more like the extremely whipped best friend that he was. He looked into Louis’ eyes and knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the promise he made to himself last night: to never tell Louis of his feelings for him. But since, as recently mentioned, Harry wanted to do everything this boy ever told him to do, and because the bright morning light made Louis’ eyes shine in a way that Harry thought could most definitely cure every disease, and because Louis’ morning voice was rain and flowers and honey, Harry decided it was best to show him.

He detangled his hands from where they were beneath the covers and placed them on Louis’ cheeks. Harry noticed how his long fingers almost traversed the length of his face, and he rubbed his thumbs over the soft spots under Louis’ marvelous eyes.

His steady gaze flickered between Louis’ eyes and lips. Harry leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Louis’ mouth. He backed away a few centimeters to see Louis’ reaction, to see if he should continue, but before he got far enough to even feel the absence of the other boy’s warm breath on his skin, Louis grabbed him by the shirt and pushed their lips together, properly this time.

It was the opposite of sensory overload. There was one thing and one thing only that Harry could process: Louis’ lips. They were softer than he expected them to be, but Louis’ response was more than he could hope for. Almost from the second their lips touched, their mouths were open and inviting. Harry felt Louis’ tongue float over his bottom lip and thought he might just float away too.

Louis’ hands moved to Harry’s neck and jawline, mapping, tracing, memorizing. He was doing to Harry’s neck what Harry was doing to his mouth. Louis was unexplored territory, and Harry wanted to be its one and only cartographer.

Harry was surprised, but most definitely not disappointed, when Louis rolled on top of him to get more comfortable. His knees were on either side of Harry’s hips, and Louis felt Harry smile against his mouth when his hands moved to Harry’s hair. 

Their mouths had yet to cease contact. Harry spent some time trailing his fingers up and down Louis’ back before deciding his shirt, though very thin, was an obstacle between his and Louis’ skin. He fiddled with the hem for a few seconds, making sure Louis wasn’t going to stop him, before lifting it over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Harry took this opportunity to marvel at the sight of shirtless Louis, sitting on top of him, with his hair in four hundred different directions. Harry tried to think of something to compare Louis to, but he realized that nothing he had ever seen came anywhere close to the way the morning sun shone on Louis’ chest and the happiness oozing from his being.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Harry placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders and ran them all the way down his front until they settled at his hips.

“Oh, shut up, ya big sap!” Louis said, smiling, as he once more captured Harry’s lips with his own.

After a few more minutes of breathless kissing, Louis tugging and running his hands through Harry’s curls, and Harry thinking he must be dreaming or at least hallucinating because this perfect boy was on top of him, bruising his lips, Louis decided it wasn’t fair that he was the only one shirtless.

“Harry,” he said, breathing heavily. He put his hands on either side of Harry’s head and tried not to kiss him again.

“Mm?”

Louis failed. Harry was just too damn cute with his swollen lips and flushed cheeks and sleepy eyelids. Louis kissed him slowly for a few seconds before lifting his head again. He brought a hand to Harry’s cheek and tried to control his breathing.

“I think my shirt’s getting a little lonely over there on the floor.”

Harry glanced over to the lonely shirt and immediately understood. He flipped Louis over, ripping off his shirt before his back even hit the mattress.

“That better?” Now Harry was straddling Louis, Louis still had his hand on Harry’s face, and their shirts were together again on the floor.

“Much,” and Louis pulled him down for another extremely long kiss.

Louis’ fingers were just starting to dance over the waistband of Harry’s pajama pants when the doorbell rang. Harry jumped and made to detach his face from Louis, but the other boy had different ideas.

“Oh no you don’t. I did _not_ wait over six months for this just to have you leave to answer the damn door,” Louis said as he flipped Harry over and grabbed his hands from where they were still resting on Louis’ cheeks.

“Six mon—” Louis brought their hands over Harry’s head and held them there on the pillow as he swallowed Harry’s disbelief with sloppy kisses.

Harry was too busy enjoying the best day of his life to resist. He made a mental note to ask Louis about it when and if they ever stopped kissing.

A second later, though, the doorbell rang again, and Niall’s voice drifted through the walls.

“Lads, get up! I brought breakfast!”

Harry slowly, reluctantly, gripped Louis’ face in his hands and lifted it up.

“Lou, its Niall. He’s just gonna barge in if no one comes to the door.”

Louis blinked. The next moment, he was pushing himself off Harry, off the bed, and walking out the room, all the while muttering, “Bloody hell, this is absolute rubbish, Niall that wanker…”

Harry was still lying in Louis’ bed, trying to decide what to do, when he heard shouting from the hallway.

“Niall bloody Horan! Do you remember when I told you I was in love with Harry?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Well, you have just interrupted what was possibly, no, most _definitely_ , the best make-out session I have ever experienced and I really appreciate you bringing breakfast— wait are those doughnut holes? Beside the point! Anyway, now is really not a great time but feel free to stop by later bye-bye!”

Harry heard the door slam, followed by footsteps padding back toward the room. Louis appeared in the doorway, face still a bit red from his very justified outburst.

“That was Niall. I told him now wasn’t a good time to hang out.”

“Oh, really?” Harry replied with a smirk. “I could have sworn I heard something about an amazing make-out session? Or maybe you said take-out…”

“Oh, it was definitely make-out.” Louis walked over to the bed and, instead of continuing what Niall so rudely interrupted, he lay down beside Harry. He put his head on his shoulder and an arm on his bare chest. Louis’ hair tickled Harry’s neck.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Harry turned to Louis. “Six months?”

Louis sighed and looked back at him. “Yeah. Six months.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, when did you realize?”

Harry had a sheepish grin. “Yesterday.”

“Well, now I'm glad I didn’t say anything! Yesterday, geez. Was that before or after I professed my love to you in my drunken stupor?”

“Before,” Harry said, laughing.

“What was it then? That made you… you know.” Harry realized he hadn’t told Louis he loved him yet. Louis had already mentioned it twice, as if it were some casual thing.

“Because for me it was when we were on the tour bus and—”

“Louis, I love you.” And Harry kissed him, soft and sweet, unlike the hot and fierce kisses they had shared just minutes ago.

“I love you too, Harry,” Louis whispered back, eyes still closed, against Harry’s lips.

They stayed like that for a little while, Harry’s forehead resting on Louis’, warm breath ghosting over the intertwined hands between them, and Louis curled up, almost in the fetal position, so that his knees were touching Harry’s chest and Harry’s long legs were splayed out below him.

Louis was just about to doze back off when he felt Harry smile against his hand.

“Louis?!” He opened his eyes to find Harry staring down at him with a smile Louis was surprised could fit on Harry’s face. Louis couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes, love?”

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Honestly, Harry looked like a five-year old who had just been informed that there was free ice cream by the jump castle. And Louis had never loved him more.

Louis didn’t think he would be able to speak without his voice shaking and tears rolling down his face, so he bit his lip and nodded fiercely.

They kissed until Harry couldn’t feel his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for taking the time to read this short fic. If you want, follow me on tumblr at andalltheselouisthings.tumblr.com :)


End file.
